Customers that operate critical equipment in communication with a network (e.g., hospitals, government agencies, financial institutions, etc.) need the ability to upgrade a stack in a minimally disruptive way. There is a need for a stateless upgrade procedure that minimizes software upgrade complexity while leveraging the intrinsic redundancy of the network to minimize traffic disruption.